Imperio De Espana
Imperio De Espana is the official guild of The Spanish Empire. Viva Espana! Est. April 28th, 1746 GM and Founder: Carlos Da Vinci Clemente/Phillipe V Clemente - The King of Spain and France Members: 500 About us: Imperio De Espana became the official guild of The Spanish Empire in early May, shortly after its creation. King Phililpe V Clemente/Carlos Da Vinci Clemente demanded the deletion of all other Spanish guilds, and called for all Spaniards and Frenchmen alike to join him in the new powerhouse guild of both Spain, and ''France, and also several other nations including Portugal, Sicily, Naples, and The Vatican. Imperio De Espana is currently a maxed guild (500 members) all above level 10, most in the level-30-range. It typically has 30 - 50 people online at a time and never seems to go below 10 members online at any point in time. In other words, Imperio De Espana is practically the most active guild on POTCO as of today. Imperio De Espana is also ''always ''within the top 10 on the leaderboards for just about every category listed. We hope you'll join us in helping make the game a more fun and pleasurable experience for all! Viva Espana! Requirements: *You must be above level 10 to join. *You must show willingness to help the guild, King, and country all prosper as a united empire. *You must follow each and every guild rule, all of which will be explained to you upon entry into the guild. Rules: *Do not use caps in guild chat. *Do not spam in guild chat. *Do not argue in guild chat. *Do not request promotions. Level 10's and above are automatically promoted to the rank of "veteran" upon entry to the guild. You may ''not ''request a promotion to the rank of "officer". Promotions are earned, not given. *Make sure you ask before teleporting to someone. Some people find this obnoxious. *Remember that you as an individual are an ambassador to everyone outside of the guild. In other words, what you do represents us all! Be sure to put your best foot forward when interacting with people outside of the guild. *Show respect and courtesy towards everyone in the guild. Ex: If someone needs to be revived, help them. If someone needs help on a quest, offer your assistance. Leaderboards: Officers: It is an esteemed privilege and honor to be an officer in Imperio De Espana. Very few rise to the position, and even fewer manage to keep it. However, those that do receive the many benefits that come with being an officer in the single, most powerful guild in The Spanish Empire, and on the planet. Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.41.03 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.41.08 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.41.16 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.41.21 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.41.26 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.41.36 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.41.39 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.41.44 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.41.49 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.47.39 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.47.35 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 2.50.05 AM.png Guild Divisions: As Imperio De Espana is a very well organized and professional role-playing guild, there are several divisions within the guild each with specific tasks; those being: *The Clemente Administration *The Department of National Defense *The Spanish Navy *The People 1.) The Clemente Administration: The Clemente Administration is what you'd call the "government" of Imperio De Espana. It consists of several of the guild's top notch officers including the Co. GM, and third in command. It also consists of several veterans, as well as the GM himself. The Clemente Administration is the most powerful sub-division within the guild. Requirements: *There is no specific and standard uniform for this division. However, the GM asks that members of this division wear dark clothes, either standard uniform -(Barbossa outfit)- or darks found by looting. *You must be above level 20 to be in this division. *You must be ''selected ''by the GM to be in this division. You cannot apply. *You must demonstrate extreme loyalty to the GM and profiency in the work you do i.e. (recruiting, helping others, etc.). Member database: *King/GM - Carlos Da Vinci Clemente, level 35 *Co. GM - Captain Skelton, level 50 *Third in Command/Secretary of State - Madster, level 50 *Forth in Command/Head of internal affairs - Eric Warshot, level 50 *Fifth in Command/Head of of Recruitment - Grace Redskull, level 25 *Vice President of internal affairs - Johnny Redskull, level 50 *Vice President of Recruitment - Stormwalker, level 50 *Head of Espionage - Jack Redsilver, level 50 *Government official - Jason Bluerage, level 50 *Government official - Nathaniel Swordhawk, level 50 *Government official - Sarah, level 33 *Government official - Rachel Sailhawk, level 36 *Government official - Keeper Of The Dead, level 50 *Government official - Sam Ironshot, level 50 *Government official - Bakle, level 38 *Government official - Aubrey, level 35 *Government official - Claire Sagui, level 34 *Government official - Elizabeth O'malley, level 26 *Government official - Hannah Resurrected, level 46 *Government official - Robert Shipstealer, level 50 *Government official - Jeffrey Blasthawk, level 42 *Government official - Sir Kidd, level 35 *Government official - Kidd, level 50 *Government official - William Yellowbones, level 50 2.) The Department of National Defense: The Department of National Defense is responsible for the protection of all people within the guild, regardless of level, creed, religion, or individual background. The Department of National Defense is always there, ready to serve members of the guild. Note: The Department of National Defense typically deals with external threats. All internal threats such as guild spam attacks, or someone in need of revival are handled by members of The Clemente Administration. The Department of National Defense typically handles external threats through PvP matches. Requirements: *The Department of National Defense has the same uniform requirements as The Clemente Administration. The full uniform is appreciated, but simply wearing dark clothes is also acceptable. *You must be above level 40 to join this division. *You must be skilled in PvP to join this division. *You must show a willingness to protect the guild in order to join this division. Member database: *Commander of Defense - James Bladebones, level 50 *Head of Guild-Base patrol - Hector Raidgrin, level 50 *Defense official - Warbest, level 40 *Defense official - Cobra, level 50 *Defense official - Jason Hexbreaker, level 50 *Defense official - Will Hookspinner, level 50 *Defense official - Ben O'fox, level 50 *Defense official - Cinema, level 50 *Defense official - James O'malley, level 50 3.) The Spanish Navy: The Spanish Navy is by far the most skilled and elite fighting force on the planet. It models The Department of National Defense in the sense that it handles all external threats, but instead of through PvP, it does so through SvS. Requirements: *Unlike The Clemente Administration and The National Department of Defense, The Spanish Navy has a strictly specific uniform that must be worn at all times. *You must be above level 20 to join The Spanish Navy. *You must be skilled in SvS to join The Spanish Navy. *You must be able to take orders without question to join The Spanish Navy. *You must show extreme loyalty to King and country in order to join The Spanish Navy. Member database: (Please note: We are currently in the process of re-organizing The Spanish Navy as we are no longer in alignment with "The Scurvy". We are currently unable to list each individual member of The Spanish Navy at this time.) *Grand Lord Admiral - Uther The Mean, level 44 *First Sea Lord/Commander of Western Fleet - Sven Daggersteel, level 50 *Second Sea Lord/Commander of Eastern Fleet - (Vacant) *Third Sea Lord/Commander of Southern Fleet- (Vacant) *Forth Sea Lord/Commander of Northern Fleet - (Vacant) The Uniform: The Spanis Naval uniform consists of the adventure coat, pants, shoes, belt, and hat, all which can be found by doing the tailor, Adoria Dolore's family quest on Padres Del Fuego. In addition to this, you will also need the red sack vest which can be purchased in the Cuba tailor shop and the flap long sleeve shirt which can be purchased in the tailor shop on Tortuga. High commanding Naval officials are expected to wear the yellow feathered SvS hat instead of the adventure hat. 4.) The People: The title says it all. Anybody not in an official governmental or militaristic division is a member of this group. Requirements: *(Follow all guild rules, and obviously, you must be above level 10.) *Members database: *(There are about 450 people in this division, obviously too many to name.) Guild Events: Imperio De Espana hosts several guild events, both big and small, usually on a daily - weekly basis. Guild events can be organized by ''anyone as we like to encourage creativity and guild nationalism. If you would like to host an event, please leave your name, level, and the event which you would like to host in the comment threads. Scheduled Events: *6/26/1746 (All day) - Looting Run at Raven's Cove mines *6/27/1746 - (To be announced) *6/28/1746 - (To be announced) Guild Headquarters: Due to the ongoing wars that have plagued POTCO for the past several years, The Spanish Government has sought out a more primitive and remote location to base the guild, rather than a more public and formal one. The guild is thus headquartered on Rumrunner's Island, on the Abassa server. The entire island belongs to the Imperio De Espana, and the "Rum Cellar" belongs to the Officers and GM of the guild. Here is where all of the guild's covert operations, and meetings occur. Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 11.45.06 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 11.45.24 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 11.45.32 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-26 at 11.47.02 AM.png Guild Pictures A lot of activity and events go on in the guild. Sometimes we take screenshots to capture the moments, so here are some of them: Game master .jpg|Meeting a Game Master Meeting.jpg|Meeting image.jpg|Our rivalry with British Co. Elites SvSscore.jpg|An SvS score during a battle Active.jpg|An example of an average amount of members online at a time Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire Category:Guilds